jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Śmiertnik Zębacz
Śmiertnik Zębacz (ang. Deadly Nadder) — uważany za jeden z najpiękniejszych gatunków smoków. Dawniej zaliczany do klasy ostrej, obecnie przedstawiciel klasy tropicieli. Jest jednym z najczęściej pojawiających się w filmach i serialu gatunków smoków. Wygląd Zębacz jest podobny do teropoda z okrągłą i dużą głową, ale ma w sobie również wiele cech ptaka. Jego ciało jest dosyć smukłe i opiera się na parze masywnych, długich łap, dzięki którym smok porusza się po ziemi. Na ich końcach wyrastają potężne, ostre szpony, zapewniające dobrą przyczepność i mogące bez trudu wyrwać przy lądowaniu smoka kawał ziemi. Tułów smoka kończy długi ogon, w całości pokryty szybko regenerującymi się kolcami, którymi smok może strzelać. Zębacz posiada ponadto parę stosunkowo dużych skrzydeł, dzięki którym może osiągać bardzo duże prędkości. W powietrzu jest szybki, zwrotny i bardzo dobrze manewruje. Głowa Śmiertnika jest wyjątkowo duża jak na smoczy rodzaj. Z tyłu ozdabia ją złożona z kolców "korona", charakterystyczny dla gatunku element wyglądu. Zębacz, jak wiele innych gadów, ma przodozgryz. Jego szczęka swoim kształtem przypomina nieco ptasi dziób. Paszczę wypełniają ostre, trójkątne zęby. Zwierzę wyposażone jest w duże nozdrza, które zapewniają mu świetny węch. Między nimi znajduje się sporych rozmiarów róg nosowy. Łuski smoka są krótkie, lecz szerokie i grube, a do tego niezwykle barwne. Według wielu Śmiertnik jest najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich smoków. Występuje w różnych kolorach, ale najczęściej spotykane są niebieskie, fioletowe i zielone osobniki. Siedlisko i dieta Znanym siedliskiem Śmiertnika, podobnie jak innych gatunków, jest Smocze Leże (późniejsza Smocza Wyspa), a także Smocze Sanktuarium. Udomowione osobniki żyją wraz z wikingami na wyspie Berk. Dzikie Śmiertniki zamieszkują różnorodne środowiska, najczęściej lasy na różnych wyspach Archipelagu. Śmiertniki najbardziej lubią mięso kurczaka, polują także na ryby i owce. Zdarza im się zjadać pieczywo. W razie braku innego źródła pokarmu - lub w ramach uzupełnienia diety o różne witaminy i składniki mineralne - jedzą także rośliny. Zachowanie i tresura Nieoswojeni przedstawiciele Śmiertników najczęściej polują samotnie, rzadziej stadnie; migrują za to zawsze stadami. Są uważane za próżne smoki, lubią dbać o swój wygląd, wyróżniać swoją urodę. Uwielbiają, gdy ktoś się o nie troszczy, oraz gdy są w centrum uwagi. W okresie godowym Zębacze udają się do Lęgowiska, gdzie składają swoje jaja. W jednym miocie jest ich zwykle po kilka. Zębacze jest dosyć łatwo wytresować. Wystarczy je uspokoić i zdobyć ich zaufanie, podchodząc od tyłu i gładząc pokaźne kolce na ogonie. Można też po prostu położyć dłoń na nosie uspokojonego, ufającego nam smoka. Zawsze dobrą pomocą w oswajaniu jest ofiarowanie ulubionego pożywienia, np. ryby lub kurczaka. Ujeżdżanie Śmiertnika Zębacza nie stwarza problemów. Ważne jest dobre porozumienie jeźdźca ze smokiem, nie tylko podczas lotu. Jego kolce mogą posłużyć jako drabina, gdy jeździec musi się gdzieś wspiąć - smok może wystrzelić je, by posłużyły jako uchwyty, lub zwiesić z góry ogon z już rozwartymi kolcami. Jeśli dotknie się tylnej części głowy smoka, pod "koroną", wystrzeli pojedynczy kolec ze swojego ogona. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|Ogień Śmiertnika Zębacz zieje podpalonym magnezem, co sprawia, że jego smoczy oddech przypomina fajerwerki - jest bardzo jasny i dodatkowo wydziela biało-kolorowe iskry. Ogień ten jest najgorętszy wśród wszystkich gatunków smoków i może błyskawicznie spalić bądź roztopić praktycznie wszystko, od drewna, przez skały aż po metale. Strzał kolcami Najbardziej charakterystyczną zdolnością Śmiertnika jest strzał ostrymi kolcami z ogona. Może ciskać nimi w dowolnej chwili, na duże odległości. W ten sposób jest w stanie skutecznie zranić wroga. Co więcej, smok potrafi kontrolować ilość oraz kierunek wystrzelonych kolców. Jeśli klepnie się Śmiertnika Zębacza w tył głowy, pod "koroną", ciska pojedynczym kolcem. Właściwość tę odkrył Sączysmark. Węch Smok posiada niezwykły węch, przez co został zaliczony do klasy tropicieli. Potrafi wykryć osobę znajdującą się 100 stóp (około 30 metrów) dalej i jest przy tym jednym z najdoskonalszych tropicieli. Umiejętność ta pozwala mu odpowiednio wcześniej wyczuć zagrożenie i uciec przed nim zawczasu, gdy inne smoki nie mają jeszcze pojęcia o jego nadejściu. Inne umiejętności Po zjedzeniu kurczaka smok szybciej lata, według serialu jest w stanie wówczas dogonić nawet Nocną Furię. Etapy rozwoju Deadly nadder egg.png|Jajo Młode Zębacze.png|Pisklę Śmiertnik Zębacz 1.png|Dorosły osobnik 200px-Deadly Nadder Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się w materiale promocyjnym oraz w grach. Według materiału i School of Dragons jest owalne, zwężone ku górze, gładkie i błękitne. W DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ma zbliżony do zaokrąglonego trójkąta kształt i fioletową barwę. Dodatkowo, jego skorupa pokryta jest kolcami, które mają za zadanie odstraszać drapieżniki. Pisklę Młode Zębacze pojawiają się między innymi w krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii. Mają bardzo dużą głowę w stosunku do reszty ciała. Ich kolce nie są jeszcze ostre ani długie, są to jedynie kostne zgrubienia wystające ponad skórę. Smoki potrafią już latać, ale są zbyt słabe, by przeciwstawić się wiatrowi. Pozostają przy swoich rodzicach dość długo, aby mieć zapewniony dostęp do pożywienia. Tytan Tytaniczna forma Zębacza odróżnia się od dorosłej przede wszystkim kolorem - smok zmienia barwę z fioletowej na czarną. Jego kolce natomiast nabierają jaskrawego odcienia różu, a także - wraz z zębami - ulegają znacznemu wydłużeniu i zaostrzeniu. Dodatkowe kolce wyrastają między innymi na łapach. Słabości * Próżność względem swojego wyglądu. Smok lubi spędzać czas na czyszczeniu i polerowaniu swoich łusek, a także wpatrywać się we własne odbicie. * Posiada martwą strefę dokładnie naprzeciwko nosa. * Gdy strzela kolcami, zawsze odsłania brzuch, co można wykorzystać. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Śmiertniki Zębacze debiutują w czasie ataku smoków na wioskę Berk, kiedy próbują porwać całe stado owiec. Lepiej poznajemy ten gatunek na Smoczym szkoleniu, podczas której Pyskacz tłumaczy młodzieży, czym jest martwa strefa. Wtedy też Śmiertnik demonstruje swoją zdolność strzelania kolcami z ogona. Jedna z przedstawicielek tego gatunku pozwala się wytresować Astrid. Pomaga dotrzeć Czkawce do Szczerbatka i bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Po tym wydarzeniu zaprzyjaźnia się z dziewczyną i staje się jej smoczycą, a zarazem najlepszą przyjaciółką. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce głównym Zębaczem jest Wichura, smoczyca Astrid. Ona, a także inne mieszkające w wiosce Zębacze wraz ze wszystkimi smokami uciekają do Lęgowiska, by złożyć jaja. W krótkometrażówce widzimy pisklęta gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz, których przedstawicielami jest potomstwo Wichury. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków, Zębacze, oprócz Wichury, smoczycy Astrid, pojawiają się wielokrotnie jako pospolite na Berk smoki. Jeden z nich - Flystorm - zostaje wytresowany przez Pleśniaka w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2). ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Śmiertniki Zębacze wielokrotnie pojawiają się w serii jako pospolite smoki. W odcinku ''I co tu zrobić z Heatherą okazuje się, że smoki te regularnie migrują całymi stadami. Jako że ich szlak przebiega nad terytorium łowców, jeźdźcy ruszają przepłoszyć je nieco i zmienić ich trasę. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Śmiertniki licznie pojawiają się w drugiej części filmu, przede wszystkim na Berk oraz w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Jednym z głównych smoczych bohaterów jest Wichura, przedstawicielka gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz, która wraz z Astrid uczestniczy w smoczych wyścigach. Po zwycięstwie z pomocą swojego węchu prowadzi dziewczynę do Czkawki i oddaje się wesołej zabawie ze Szczerbatkiem. Kiedy wikingowie postanawiają sprawdzić dymiący w oddali fort, Wichura zostaje schwytana przez ludzi Ereta, na szczęście jeźdźcom udaje się ją szybko uwolnić. Po powrocie ja Berk i ucieczce z zamykającego się hangaru, smoczyca zabiera Astrid ponownie na statek Ereta. Gdy łowca wyrzuca miecz Czkawki, wniebowzięty Śmiertnik natychmiast go aportuje i od razu obdarza łowcę sympatią. Gdy przyjaciele wybierają się na poszukiwania Drago Krwawdonia i porywają Ereta, Wichura jest zachwycona możliwością niesienia go, a po wylądowaniu siada na nim i otula go skrzydłami. Swoimi znakomitymi zmysłami zawczasu wyczuwa zbliżających się łowców, przed którymi ucieka tylko po to, by wrócić i uratować Eretowi życie. Mężczyzna jest zdumiony postawą Śmiertnika i decyduje się pomóc jeźdźcom w ucieczce. Znajduje miejsce przetrzymywania Wichury i uwalnia ją, przy okazji wylatując na jej grzbiecie z pułapki. W czasie bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium Wichura niesie na grzbiecie Astrid i Ereta, który na Śmiertniku uczy się podstaw kierowania smokiem. Po przejęciu przez Oszołomostracha Drago kontroli nad smokami, Wichura zahipnotyzowana odlatuje, jednak na wezwanie uwolnionego Szczerbatka jako pierwsza się otrząsa i przybywa mu pomóc. Na koniec wraz z innymi Śmiertnikami wita się ze swoją jeźdźczynią. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Śmiertniki równie licznie występują w ostatniej części trylogii, gdzie pośród smoków na Berk stanowią sporą część populacji. Wichura, jak pozostałe smoki jeźdźców, uczestniczy w akcjach ratunkowych smoków i towarzyszy Astrid podczas relokacji Berkian. Po zniknięciu Szczerbatka, lecąc jego tropem, zabiera Czkawkę i Astrid do Ukrytego Świata i odkrywa przed nimi zdolność bioluminescencji smoków w ich naturalnej kolebce. Razem ze wszystkimi smokami dostaje się w ręce łowców, ale jeźdźcy szybko uwalniają stado, dzięki czemu Śmiertnik może zanieść Czkawkę do uwięzionego wysoko w powietrzu Szczerbatka. Po pokonaniu Grimmela Wichura żegna się z Astrid i wraz z innymi Śmiertnikami powraca do Ukrytego Świata. Późniejsze lata Śmiertnik spotyka się ze swoją jeźdźczynią około dekadę później, kiedy Astrid wraz z rodziną przybywa do wejścia do Ukrytego Świata. Smoczyca zabiera ją i jej dzieci na wspólny lot. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Wichura *Potomstwo Wichury *Bezimienny Śmiertnik Zębacz *Flystorm *Kingstail *Scardian *Szczękościsk *Ambered Nadder *Bork Week Nadder *Edge Nadder Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Deadly Nadder *Stormfly's Mate *Springshedder *Exotic Vaynglory *Steelspike DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Brush Nadder *Fireshrike *Lethal Lancebeak *Nimble Nadder *Pincher W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Śmietnik Zębacz jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. Można również kupić jego jajo za 250 gemów lub 12000 monet (po osiągnięciu 50000 pkt UDT). Wykluwa się 10 godzin. W książkach Śmiertnik Zębacz pojawia się również w książkach autorstwa Cressidy Cowell pod nazwą Nadder Zabójczy. Ciekawostki * Śmiertnik Zębacz jest połączeniem strusia, tyranozaura i papugi. * W odcinku ''Wiking do wynajęcia Astrid nazwała go Śmiertelnikiem Zębaczem. * Zębacz należał dawniej do klasy ostrej, ale od filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 zalicza się go do klasy tropicieli. Co ciekawe, jego wizerunek nadal widnieje na symbolu klasy ostrej. * U Zębaczy występuje dymorfizm płciowy (czyli możliwość rozróżnienia samca od samicy). Samice mają węższe pyski, większe rogi nosowe, a ich górna szczęka z przodu zachodzi na dolną, natomiast pyski samców są szerokie, róg mniejszy, zaś dolna szczęka zachodzi na górną. Jednakże w grach dymorfizm płciowy nie występuje. * Lubią kurczaki, dzięki nim stają się szybsze. * W filmie Jak wytresować smoka zostaje wspomniane, że "Zębacz to absolutne minimum", co oznaczałoby, że najłatwiej go pokonać. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę jego wszystkie ukazane później umiejętności (w jednym z odcinków serialu Koszmar Ponocnik miał problemy z pokonaniem go), a także nawet fakt, że nie był pierwszym smokiem, z jakim niedoświadczeni rekruci zapoznawali się na Smoczym szkoleniu, trudno interpretować to jako wiążącą informację. Zobacz też en:Deadly Nadder (Franchise) es:Mortífero Nadder (Franquicia) ru:Злобный Змеевик it:Uncinato Mortale de:Tödlicher Nadder (Filmuniversum) pt-br:Nadder Mortal fr:Dragon Vipère (Franchise) Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Klasa tropicieli Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Śmiertniki Zębacze Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies